Un nuevo sentimiento
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Las cosas son diferentes, los sentimientos son incluidos, no importa lo mucho que lo intentes simplemente se enamoraron, ahora tal vez no todo suene o sea igual pero sin duda se aman. Sin duda los opuestos se atraen. Dos chicos pero solo un ganador.


La verdad es que no se cuanto impacto causaría esta historia en ustedes porque sinceramente me doy cuenta que muchos no escriben sobre esta pareja, por eso subiré estre primer capitulo.

Es una especie de final alterno que sinceramente me gusto como quedo, todo es desde el punto de vista de Kento, que ojala les guste.

Kimi ni Todoke no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores, la historia es originalmente sacada de mi cabeza así que disfrútenla!

/…/: Susurros.

(…): Fuera de diálogos, acciones.

*…*: Pensamientos.

**POV de Kento.**

**Tal vez mi primera impresión acerca de ella no fue la mejor, tal vez lo que menos debió importarme si quiera saber su nombre, pero verla ahí con una expresión afligida, un ligero sonrojo no se la verdadera razón de si era por el frio o por que había encontrado una respuesta que se le hacia algo ilógica, sosteniendo unos chocolates hechos a mano, fue lo primero en que se posaron mis ojos, a pesar de oir todos esos rumores verla con ese objeto en la mano me hizo darme cuenta de que a pesar de no conocerla simplemente ella no era la chica que decían ser.**

**Puede sonar tonto, pretensioso pero me propuse a mi mismo conocerla mas afondo, saber sus secretos asi como hablar una que otra vez con ella. Prometo que llegara a suceder.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Ya ha pasado un tiempo para ser precisos dos meses, ahora estamos en abril y asi como me lo propuse conocería mas acerca de ella, tuve que sobornar al profesor titular de la clase de Sawako con el hecho de poder acercarme a ella. ¡lo consegui!, mi segunda impresión no fue buena, créanme ver esa sonrisa se me hizo un poco escalofriante pero aun asi, estaba decidido, al lado de mi estaban esas chicas que aparentemente son amigas de Sawako, que se puso a rumorear algo, se veía linda eso creo, la otra tenia ojos pequeños, muy pequeños…**

_Salon de clases –_

**Me sente en mi lugar asignado, de pensar y pensar en que forma podría ser amigo de Sawako, me di cuenta que ella se encontraba al lado mio, ¡Increible! Mis pensamientos se vuelven realidad.**

**Recordé el primer momento en que la vi, con esas mejillas sonrojadas y esos chocolates, asi como me imagine que ella me los ofrecería a mi.**

Kento: AHH! Sadako-chan! ¿Verdad?

Sawako: ¿Me conoces?

Kento: ¡Wow, estaremos sentados juntos! ¡Un placer conocerte! Yo soy Miura Kento.

Sawako: ¡U-un placer conocerte!

**Agito su mano con efusividad mientras veo esa mirada sorprendida asustada incluso, bueno me emocione demasiado ya que me di cuenta de que ella estaría a mi lado facilitándome muchas cosas, pero también no quería hacerla sentir tan incomoda, su voz es dulce y a la vez algo aspera. De seguro su vison de mi es de extranjero pero bueno no importa, me vuelvo a reir mientras me acerco de nuevo ella sintiendo una mirada pesada sobre mi, algo incomoda cabe decir, veo simplemente de reojo a quien me lanza la mirada dándome cuenta de que es el chico del que Kurumi-chan tantas veces hablo, el popular Kazehaya Shouta.**

**Tratando de hacer que el chico se enojase conmigo acerco una de mis manos lentamente para darle tensión al asunto, mientras que su expresión sorprendida se me hace divertida, y el toque final, fingir que solo era una tontería mas tomo el flequillo negro de la chica mientras sus castaños ojos se posan sobre mi algo mas abiertos de lo normal.**

Kento: ¡Si tienes cejas!

**Toda la clase nos esta viendo, estoy seguro de que ese sonido de una banca al rebotar fue la de Kazehaya-kun, esto es divertido quien diría que esto se volveria tan divertido e interesante. Ella solo se quedo prácticamente de piedra mientras yo palpo con mi dedo índice su frente una y otra vez, tiene el ceño demasiado fruncido a mi parecer.**

Kento: Ahora me das un poco de miedo. ¡Eso no es bueno! ¡Te van a salir arrugas!

**El profesor que sinceramente a mi se me hace una burla por tantas razones.**

**Por dejarse sobornar tan fácil.**

**Por que se cree lo mas guapo del mundo.**

**Pero en fin hablaba sobre algún representante de la clase, que sin afán de dejarnos decidir estaba eligiendo entre tantos, vi como Sadako iba a levantar su mano pero yo lo hice mas rápido que ella.**

Kento: Yo podría hacerlo

**Mi amigo me pregunta si realmente es lo correcto lo que estoy eligiendo, pero le digo que con eso llamare mas la atención, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, quería que Sawako reconociera mi presencia porque por la expresión que me había mandado antes le doy miedo.**

**De nuevo el profesor se me hace tan molesto o mas bien presuntuoso con esa actitud. Despues una chica de cabello corto castaño se levanta para nominar a Kuronuma como cuidadora de las plantas. Otro dato interesante esas dos chicas son sus amigas y ella cuida de las jardineras, eso tiene su lado bueno, cuando habla llega a lograr una sonrisa hermosa, no como la que había visto al principio, si antes pensaba que la amiga de Sadako-chan era linda, ella lo es aun mas, sinceramente esa expresión era sumamente hermosa, algo que me dejo sorprendido e impactado, "Puede sonreir" fue lo que pensó, fue lo que me hizo sonreir posando una mano en mi mentón.**

_Al final de las clases – _

**Estaba platicando con mi amigo, que sea como sea la chica de cabellos negros me había impresionado de sobremanera, se veía linda y hermosa con esa sonrisa, tanto que se me olvido que me postule para ser representante de la clase, mi profesor llego para llevarme con el mientras mi amigo me dice que fue mala idea postularme, si tal vez tenga una actitud positiva.**

**Cuando regres por mis cosas para definitivamente largarme de aquí por no encontrar a Sadako-chan en las jardineras, vi como Kazehaya-kun se marchaba ya, inmediatamente voltee al salón donde una Sadako-chan algo perturbada se encontraba, viendo un punto fijo, ese cabello negro largo, rozando su espalda y esas manos aferradas fuertemente a su bolso, sin mas decidi entrar al lugar casualmente buscando claro esta mi bolso.**

Kento: hola Sadako-chan

Sawako: eh? Gumene, no te habia escuchado entrar.

Kento: no importa estabas distraída

Sawako: oh si, lo siento

Kento: me gusto…

Sawako: eh?

Kento: me gusto tu sonrisa, es linda

Sawako: a-arigatou, n-no se que hacer, ¿Cómo debería reaccionar?

Kento: tomalo como un cumplido, me gustaría ver esa sonrisa una vez mas…

**Me acerque a ella, hasta quedar frente a frente en los lugares, le hice una leve señal para que ella se sentara, asintió sonrojada y se sento, en ese lugar. A pesar de que todos le veian como asunto de temer, a mi se me hace bastante linda siempre y cuando no saque esa retorcida sonrisa.**

Kento: eres agradable Sawako-chan.

Sawako: a-arigatou. Tratare de sonreir siempre asi.

**Vi sus mejillas arder, hasta llegarle a las orejas, sus manos fueron a su mejillas, luego volvió a sonreir como ella sabia, de esa forma que según me doy cuenta muestra cuando realmente esta contenta. Al parecer sere su amigo mas rápido de lo que me imagine.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Otro dia en el cual debo asistir a clases, otro momento en el cual debo ser el representante, veo a Sawako guardando la utilería de jardinería, mientras en el espejo empieza a hacer varias muecas, aparentemente son sonrisas, suelto una risa muy leve, nadie llegaría a percatarse de ella, pero despues de decirle lo que le dije al parecer quiere practicar. Pero a su vez la noto pensativa.**

_En clase – _

**Kazehaya es el tipo de chico que siempre esta rodeado de muchas personas, siempre sonriendo, pero hasta yo me doy cuenta que el señor simpatico-kun, quiere a Sadako-chan mas que una simple amiga y el que yo este cerca de ella le molesta de sobremanera. Asi que invente un nuevo juego llamado. ¡Enojar a simpatico-kun! 1…2…3… Go!**

Kento: Buenos días, Sadako-chan

Sawako: Bue- bue-

Kento: No, estas demasiado tensa. ¡Buenos dias!

**Esa actitud de niña! De donde la he sacado es un completo misterio, que sinceramente no quiero averiguar de donde apareció, desde nuestra platica de ayer fue muy interesante, verla practicar y que de esa forma prode acercarme mas a ella es algo que se me envuelve en felicidad.**

Sawako: Buenos días

Kento: ¡el ceño!

**Es raro estar intentando esto, pero depsues de ver como Kazehaya se enoja por verme asi con Sadako-chan se me hace interesante a sobremanera que importa el que me quiera matar con la mirada realmente cerca de Sadako-chan se vuelve divertido. Creo que estoy pensando en ella como algo mas que convertirme en un simple amigo, tal vez pero eso es solo un tal vez.**

_Clase de física –_

**Mi amigo me expone historias interesantes, y no pierdo tiempo para observar a Sadako-chan de lejos mientras también veo el aura deprimente que manda Kazehaya. Mi amigo me nota distraído y solo contesto que no es nada de preocupar pero, verdaderamente eso solo le conteste un vago "tengo hambre" lo que le hizo reir y mirarme con cara de extrañeza, aunque no es eso lo que en verdad me pasa, sin no que Sadako-chan comienza a gustarme mas que como una simple amiga, en estos momentos ocupa todos mis pensamientos.**

_Final de clase –_

**Encuentro a Sadako-chan habalndo tan feliz con sus amigas, que siento unas ganas enormes de abrazarla, ver ese cabello cayendo ligeramente asi como también ver despues esa actitud un poco asustada por parte de ella, es una chica realmente interesante.**

Kento: ¿retencion de liquidos ?

**La veo tensarse por mi comentario, y las tres chicas se giran para verme, todas sorprendidas, luego al mismo tiempo todas pronuncian "Kent…"**

Kento: Vaya. ¿me llaman por mi nombre? ¡me siento honrado!

**Sus ojos se vuelven hacia mi, sonrojada casi imperceptible mientras su cara baja hasta tapar sus hermosas orbes marrones, me enoje un poco, sabia cual era esa reacción, sin querer mi pregunta iba dirigida con un toque de celos.**

Kento: ¿esperabas a alguein mas, Sadako-chan? ¿Creiste que era el chico que te gusta? Soy adivino.

**La aleje de sus amigas con el tema de que quería hablar sobre ella, pero las trajo consigo, bueno un momento de paz a solas con ella no es posible, por ahora, ya que eramos amigos, nos sentamos en una banca alejada de todos, ella me observaba y lejos de sentirme incomodo sentía ruborizarme conforme no detuviera su mirada.**

Kento: oye, otra vez esa expresión tan tensa… ¡Ya dije que las chicas no deben verse asi! Mira, yo soy un filántropo, por eso no soporto ver a las chicas que desperdician su oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad.

**Rei levemente aun sabiendo que esa conversación se iba a volver algo extraña, las muecas de todas demostraban una clara mirada de "¿Qué dice?"**

Kento: veamos… ¡quiero que sonrias cuando me veas hacer esto!

Chizu: ¡¿Q- que fue eso?! ¡¿un truco?!

**Mi coqueteo o algo asi fue por demás extraño, las miradas de todos eran extrañas, sin embargo me comeinza a llamar "maestro adivino". No me molesta, unas chicas me interceptan despues de que me aleje de Sadako-chan, preguntándome sobre alguna chica linda, Sadako es lo primero que cruza por mi mente.**

**Para acabarla de fastidiar, Yano-chan me intercepta para hablar sobre lo que planeo con Sadako-chan, como si fuera necesario decírselo. No es de su incumbencia de todas formas.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Llegan los exámenes parciales, oigo a muchos chicos hablar sobre los apuntes de Sadako-chan, me enoja pero a la vez puedo darme cuenta que ella es verdaderamente inteligente, pregunto porque tanto el alboroto aun sabiendo la razón, se me ocurre una idea de pronto.**

**Me levanto de mi asiento y grito "¡oigan! ¡Sadako-chan dijo que va a dar una clase de apoyo despues de clases!"**

**Si, su mirada se ve turbada, pero me gusta verla asi, lo siento como su forma de ser, es agradable verla tan feliz, no me importa si muchos chicos o pocos vengan, todo esto solo es una excusa mas para estar cerca de Sadako-chan. Pero en todo buen momento Kazehaya tenia que aparecer, comienzo a odiar al señor simpatico-kun, pero al ver a Sadako enseñarnos de una manera tan dedicada, tan sencilla me olvido por completo del chico que esta a mi lado.**

**Comienzo a dejar de escuchar para simplemente observarla, cuando estaba a punto de marcar el inicio de su forzada sonrisa ella simplemente la realizo, si tal vez mi idea de ser positivo ahora se volvia posesivo, no quería que nadie mas que yo pudiese observar esa sonrisa. Me enojan los comentarios sobre su linda sonrisa, si se muy bien que esa sonrisa es linda pero quiero hacer que esa sonrisa sea simplemente mia.**

**Me quedo mirándola fijamente, me gusta hacer enojar a Ayano-chan, pero simplemente muestro lo que deseo de forma casual.**

_Fuera del salón de clases –_

**Ya me iba de la escuela con mi amigo, pero sentí unas horribles ganas de declararle a Kazehaya de una manera por ahora sutil, que no dejaría a Sadako en sus manos de una manera tan fácil si es que eso es lo que se imaginaba. Deje a mi amigo ahí mientras yo me disponía buscar al señor simpatico-odioso-kun. **

**Por donde quiera que busco no lo logro encontrar, comienzo a desesperarme, como una luz diviso el cabello del señor simpatico-odioso-kun en la ventana del salón, corro hacia el salón y solo logro vislumbrar a Sadako-chan volteada a mi, interesante la conversación, tal vez, si es posible rechazo puedo enamorarla a como de lugar. Me voy para toparme "casualmente" con el chico.**

**Doy un burdo "Hola, te estaba esperando" y puedo jurar que un aura negra y de rivalidad nació entre los dos.**

**Aunque actuo de la forma mas normal que puedo se me dificulta, eso hay que admitirlo. Decido que comenzare yo la platica.**

Kento: ¿acaso te gusta alguna chica?

Kazehaya: mmm… no es alguien que te importe.

Kento: ¿no estas interesado en Sa-wa-ko, nee?

**Veo como se sobresalta, e intenta no verme, eso me da a entender perfectamente que si esta interesado en ella, pero asegurarme de ello es lo que me da confianza para seguir e incluso decir que esto se convierte en un reto.**

Kazehaya: ¿porque?...

Kento: bueno si no es asi de acuerdo, porque sabes, me empieza a gustar Sawako-chan…

**El entorno se vuelve a tornar tenso e incluso con toques asesinos, sus puños se cierran sobre sus rodillas, mientras que su cara toma un color rojizo impresionante de ira tal vez, pero no conforme quiero dejarle las cosas bien claras.**

Kento: no deberías crearle "falsas esperanzas" si a ti no te gusta, asi que ¿Por qué no te alejas de ella?

Shouta: ¿Por qué debería obedecerte? Nunca di una negativa a tu pregunta.

Kento: cierto, pero, no la cederé a nadie, ni siquiera a ti señor simpatico *odioso*-kun

Shouta: ella no es tu propiedad, además tal vez como su amigo *ni yo me creo eso* no vaya a dejar que le hagan daño.

Kento: ¡Oye! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan popular y no tener novia?... ah cierto, la chica que te gusta no se interesa en ti!

Shouta: ¡Asi es!

**Se voltea furiosamente, mientras sigue su camino, ahora noto que mas que su sonrojo provocado por ira es mas bien de vergüenza por mencionar a la chica de la cual estoy mas que seguro que es Sadako-chan.**

**Pero bueno esa conversación solo se ha desarrollado en un reto, el cual estoy dispuesto a aceptar, por que se que ella no es ningún objeto, pero quiero tenerla mas bien, quiero tener su corazón.**

**Como si fues cosa de invocarla me la encuentro en la salida, caminando con la cabeza gacha, me hierve la sangre de solo pensar que es por el señor simpatico-odioso-kun, corro hacia ella; tomo su mano, un escalofrio me recorre el cuerpo, una sensación calida invade mi corazón y un sonrojo se hace presente en mi rostro.**

Kento: hola, Sadako-chan

Sawako: hola, Kento

Kento: Sadako-chan ¿Qué es lo que te aflige?

Sawako: crei que me gustaba un chico, pero ahora no se.

Kento: solo sigue a tu corazón y todo se solucionara.

Sawako: de acuerdo.

Kento. Me tengo que ir, bye

Sawako: ¡bye, bye!

**Esa sonrisa, que siento que cada vez que la veo comienzo volverme adictivo a ella, en mi interior yace una leve esperanza de que tal vez Sadako-chan sea capaz de darme una oportunidad. Vamos por caminos opuestos, por ultima vez volteo a ver la silueta de la chica que se va caminando con la cabeza en alto. Indudablemente me enamore de ella.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Iba al salón, como si fuera necesario explicar quien es la chica en la que pienso, la encuentro ahí en la puerta del salo viendo por la ventana, con cara perturbada, se que no capta mi presencia, por un segundo estuve tentado a abrazarla pero me resisti y solo abri la puerta para que supieran que Sawako ya estaba ahí.**

Kento: ¡Te están elogiando!

**Lo que comenzó como una simple cuestión de sorpresa se convierte en una causa de elogios, todos le rodean, no me molesta porque se que ellos no son mi verdadera competencia, le doy un leve empujon en la espalda mientras le hablo.**

Kento: ¡vamos! ¡No seas timida!

Kento: Sadako-chan es increíble dando clases, pero lo mas increíble es su sonrisa.

Chica1: cierto, es hermosa

Kento: concuerdo con eso.

**Nos echamos a reir, mientras ella nos mira constantemente como quien no capta la cosa, pero aun asi hace un esfuerzo por lograr entender el ritmo de la conversacion. La veo de nuevo tan feliz, no puedo evitar sonreir mientras volteo hacia Kazehaya, que como me imaginaba ve la escena expectante, enojado, le guiño un ojo sabiendo que solo el y yo seremos capaces de entenderlo.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Todos han aprobado los exámenes, incluso los "idiotas de la clase", todo gracias a Sadako-chan, me es exageradamente feliz y sonrio asintiendo viendo como esa chica peli negra esta contenta por ayudar a toda la gente; se acerca el festival escolar.**

**Siendo el representante de la clase tenemos que elegir algo el tema es fantasia.**

**Me lo suponía, propusieron a Sadako-chan para el evento, gano Sadako, estoy muy alegre de ello.**

_Receso – _

**Estaba en mi junta estudiantil, cuando oigo caer el agua, camino sin parecer muy ansioso, para encontrarme con quien yo sabia estaría ahí, nadie mas que Sawako, era demasiado obvio.**

Kento: ¡Sadako-chan!

Sawako: Maestro

Kento: quiero hablar contigo. ¿estas ocupada ahora?

**Ella tenia los ojos algo desorbitados, como si esperase a alguién mas pero indudablemente acepto mi propuesta.**

**Fuimos hacia las bancas de algún lugar en el jardín del colegio, nos sentamos ambos para disfrutar lo que quedaba de receso, aunque yo mas bien disfrutaba de la presencia de Sadako-chan al lado mio.**

Kento: estoy feliz por ti, Sadako-chan. Estas conociendo a todos los de la clase.

Sawako: ¡¿A todos los de la clase?!

Kento: ¿acabas de darte cuenta? Ya no eres alguien a quien dejan de lado. ¡y no necesitas a Kazehaya! ¡Puedes ocuparte de todo tu misma! ¿no estas contenta?

Sawako: no se que decir ante eso.

Kento: ¿querias continuar como estabas para que Kazehaya te preste atencion?

Sawako: lo cierto es que, creo que tengo lazos con Kazehaya-kun de forma amistosa…

Kento: ¿Por qué lo dices tan de repente?

Sawako: estoy agradecida pero sorprendida, una vez Kurumi-chan me dijo que si hablaba con muchos chicos me daría cuenta de que Kazehaya-kun no es tan especial como yo lo creo.

Kento: entonces ¿hay alguein que te guste?

Sawako: me deprimiré con mis propias palabras…

Kento: ya veo *maldito Kazehaya*, pero no me has respondido ¿Quién te gusta?

Sawako: me es imposible decirte…

Kento: es Kazehaya-kun, ¿nee? entiendo... Sabes a el le gusta una chica, a mi también hay alguien que me gusta, es distinta a cualquier otra…

Sawako: Kento-kun…

**Sin previo aviso camino lentamente hasta el árbol que teníamos mas cercano, me levante bruscamente, de solo pensar que sufre por el maldito de Kazehaya-kun, llegue hasta su lado para voltear levemente su cara dándome cuenta de estaba llorando lastimosamente.**

Kento: ¡Tanto te importa!

**Trate de ocultar mi enojo, mis celos, podía sentir como mis sentidos se nublaban como mis actos ya no eran manejados por mi, me acerque a ella hasta voltearla, tomando su mentón obligándome a verla a los ojos.**

**Mis manos se movieron solas, al igual que mis labios se acercaron a los suyos que eran justo como me imagine esos delgados, sedosos, dulces, tiernos y húmedos por aquellas lagrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas., fue apenas un roce que basto para acelerar mi corazón, para que sintiera que estaba a punto de explotar, me separe para ver ese sonrojo y esos ojos desorbitados, volvi a abrazarla, frotarla contra mi pecho. Increíblemente ella correspondió también el abrazo.**

Kento: /Sawako, me gustas, por favor dame la oportunidad de hacer olvidar a Kazehaya/ ¿no quieres estar conmigo ahora?

Sawako: /Kento-kun, tu también me gustas/

**Sentí sus manos aferrarse a mi camiseta por la espalda, y yo la pegue mas aun a mi cuerpo, si es que eso era posible, nos volvimos a dar un roce de labios, degustándolos con delicadez y sin prisa alguna, oigo unos pasos que se acercan, veo de reojo y es Kazehaya. Ella se separa de mi para voltear hacia Kazehaya aun le cuelgan esas lagrimas por su rostro.**

Sawako: hola Kazehaya-kun

Shouta: ¿!porque llora Kuronuma!?

Sawako: estoy feliz

Kento: Sawako-chan y yo somos novios, ¿nee Sawako-chan?

**Sawako se sonroja mientras forma una de esas sonrisas que no tienen piscas de ser forzadas sino saliendo naturalmente, definitivamente esta feliz y yo también lo soy, tomo su mano estrechándola entre la mia, porque ahora me llego a dar cuenta de lo mucho que la amo. Kazehaya que parecía tener un semblante sorprendido paso a uno triste, notese la sonrisa fingida que produjo para felicitar nuestro noviazgo**

Shouta: me alegro mucho, bueno ya me voy…

**A pesar de querer hacer algo, simplemente no puedo, no puede interferir si Sawako-chan es feliz de estar conmigo, el lo aceptara. Se acerca a Sawako-chan para estrecharla entre sus brazos aun tomados de la mano ella y yo.**

Shouta: / de verdad le quieres Kuronuma?/

Sawako: /le quiero mucho/

Shouta: me alegro por ustedes, me voy, buena suerte con la relación.

**Salió corriendo, vaya que Sawako puede llegar a ser inocente, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Kazehaya le quería.**

**Nos vimos por ultima vez, mientras sonaba la campana, fuimos al salón tomados de las manos, platicando cosas triviales; cuando entramos todas las miradas se posaron sobre nosotros sorprendidos por completo, entonces bese a Sawako-chan frente a todos, que no se si asustaron pero en fin.**

**No me importa si quieren quitármela porque obviamente no lo permitiré, pr que nuestros sentimientos crecerán cada vez mas, nos amaremos cada vez mas.**

¿Les gusto? Díganme si les pareció una buena historia. Me despido aunque al principio este era solo un one-shot, era obvio que mi imaginación daría mas frutos, dice que esta terminado pero cada cuando subiré una nueva historia. De esta misma pareja.


End file.
